clowderandcrispfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra Stone
Cobra Stone is a Fusion of the Canon Fluorite and Chrysocolla. Fluorite went to Homeworld to help Steven, when the Off-Colors reached Earth and were told by Bismuth that Steven needed help. She found Chrysocolla in the Homeworld Holding Cells that Prehnite and Varisite were held in. Chrysocolla saw Fluorite and asked for help, and said that she was scared to be alone. Fluorite offered to fuse with her to protect her from the Homeworld Gems. They fused, but ended up never unfusing. Appearance She looks similar to the original Fluorite, but with a few differences. She has two triangular buns on the top of her head, and her color scheme is more Teal and Green-ish. She has another segment, attached to her last one, although it is smaller than the rest. She has a set of arms below the segment that has Amblygonite's Gem on it. She still has her signature Puffy coat, but now wears a button up vest underneath it. Abilities She has the assumed same abilities as Fluorite, including fusion. Although has some added abilities due to Chrysocolla. She has no fusions with anyone else at this time. Skillset * Engineering/Technician Proficiency: '''Much like Fluorite, Cobra Stone is capable of monitoring and maintaining the engine of the Sun Incinerator. * '''Swordsmanship: Due to Chrysocolla, she is able to fight with a sword. Attacks * Battle Cry: Due to having Chrysocolla in her, she is able to make opponents cry using her singing. * '''Sword Slash: '''She is able to use Chrysocolla's sword to cut Gems forms in half. Trivia * She is one of the only Permafusions that are with a Canon and Fan Gem. * In Bek's AU, Fluorite's Components are three Spinels, A Sapphire, A Pearl, and an Amblygonite. * Chrysocolla's Gem on Fluorite is on her lower back. Gems Green Fluorite adds growth and nature energies to the properties of Fluorite. It clears negative energy from any environment and brings cleansing, renewal, and a spring-like freshness to the chakras. It inspires new ideas, originality and quick thinking. Particularly healing to the Heart Chakra, this mineral permits information to rise from the subconscious, and helps the emotional body understand issues of the heart, both current and of the past. It enables release of emotional trauma and outworn conditioning, frees one from the slavery of addictions and things that are harmful, and allows one to serve purposes of a higher good. Harmonizing the mind with the heart, Green Fluorite helps make certain one’s thoughts, words and actions are aligned with their true purpose. Cobra Stone's First Gem is A Pink Spinel, a Gem with a Triangle cut, and a Zig-zag facet. The purple spinels on her Chest are very much the same, just with a different color on the facets. Her Winza Sapphire Gem is the same as the other Sapphires we have seen, shape and facet wise. The Teal Pearl Gem is similar to the other Pearls we've seen, baring most resemblance to Blue Diamond's Pearl. Amblygonite's Gem looks the same as the two other Amblygonite's we've seen. Chrysocolla's Gem is a tall, soft, Trapezium shape. It has zig-zag lines on it, and is cabochon in Facet.